Translation from a certain language to another language that is executed using a natural language processing system is referred to as machine translation in some cases. A machine translation apparatus is known as an apparatus for automatically translating, into Japanese sentences, science technology articles, patent specifications, specifications of devices, instruction manuals of devices, news reports, and the like that are written in other languages. An accuracy rate of translation by the machine translation is approximately in a range of from 70% to 80%, and there may be a certain error in the translation.
For example, a technique is known, which replaces, with standard representations, words that are included in a part that is to be pre-edited and is included in a text and have been detected based on the identification of the type of the text and a pre-edition rule corresponding to the type of the text in a process of pre-editing the text written in a natural language.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-268034 is an example of related art.